From German patent document 198 24 248 filed 29 May 1998 by C. Lange et al., a covering or a cover with a plurality of surface elements that are displaceably guided in a guide is known, which can be brought from a closed into an open position. This covering can be used, for example, to cover a center console between the two front seats of a passenger vehicle.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,237 filed 16 Nov. 1998 by Miyahara, a two-part cover is known, in which a first cover part is connected with a bearing via a first pivot shaft. On the first cover part, a second cover part is connected via a second pivot shaft. In addition, the second cover part is guided via guide rails into the bearing part.